I Adore You
by chanhbaekh
Summary: "The saddest part isn't that with each passing day I feel like I need you more, but it's the fact that you don't need me anymore." ChanBaek. Hurt/Comfort. Boy x boy. YAOI.


**I Adore You.**

Disclaimer: This story is mine but the character is not mine.

Main Cast: Baekhyun ; Chanyeol

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort ; Romance

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary

 _"The saddest part isn't that with each passing day I feel like I need you more, but it's the fact that you don't need me anymore."_

Warning

Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo, No Plagiat, and Please Review^^

Hope you guys enjoy this story!

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

 _Drrt_

"Ahei. Dia membalas _direct message_ ku!"

Apa kalian semua tahu siapa yang baru saja mengirimkan pesan langsung padaku melalui sebuah akun _twitter_ nya? Aku yakin kalian semua tidak tahu. Tenang saja, aku akan member tahu kalian setelah aku membalas pesan ini.

real_pcy: Aku baik, Baek. Apa kabar denganmu?

baekhyunee_exo: Kabar baik^^ Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu yang baru?

Ya. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Temanku semasa sekolah menengah pertama. Berhubung kami sudah masuk ke sekolah menengah atas dan aku mendapatkan sekolah yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol, maka aku putuskan untuk menanyakan kabarnya. Apakah dia nyaman di sekolah barunya? Apa dia sudah menemukan teman baru sebagai penggantiku? Karna sudah terhitung hampir satu tahun ini kami tidak menjalin komunikasi. Aku rindu padanya.

 _Drrrtt_

"Dia membalas pesanku!" Aku tersenyum merekah dan segera membuka pesan yang baru beberapa detik sampai.

real_pcy: Cukup baik. Tapi akan lebih baik jika aku satu sekolah denganmu, Baek.

baekhyunee_exo: Jangan bercanda. Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan banyak gadis di sekolahmu yang baru?

"Selalu saja dia seperti ini. Padahal dirinya sama sekali tidak menyukaiku." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Aku tahu dia hanya bercanda. Tapi aku disini tidak bisa untuk tidak terbawa perasaan akan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

 _Drrrt_

real_pcy: Aku masih sendiri, Baek. Tapi aku memiliki satu orang yang sudah ku incar, _sih._

 _Tuhkan._

baekhyunee_exo: Siapa itu? Apa seorang kakak kelas yang cantik?

real_pcy: Bukan. Kali ini berbeda.

baekhyunee_exo: Lalu siapa?

Aku semakin penasaran siapa wanita yang kali ini Chanyeol taksir. Chanyeol itu tipikal adik kelas yang lebih suka mencari pacar seorang kakak kelas yang menawan. Sudah tampan, pacarnya pun kakak kelas yang _famous_ , ya sudah tambah populer saja seorang Park Chanyeol.

real_pcy: Pasti kau akan tahu jika aku nanti sudah memberitahumu.

baekhyunee_exo: Tapi sekarang kau belum memberitahuku. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?

real_pcy: Kapan-kapan saja ya. Haha. Annyeong!

"Menyebalkan sekali kau Park Chanyeol!" Aku membanting kesal _handphone_ ku ke kasur. Menenggelamkan wajahku di antara dua lutut yang ku tekuk ke depan wajahku.

"Siapa lagi wanita yang beruntung, Chanyeol-ah?" Aku bergumam dalam hati.

.

.

Aku terbangun di pagi hari yang cukup cerah. Ah ya, aku baru ingat jika hari ini adalah hari minggu. Aku harus produktif di hari yang senggang ini. Kebetulan dua hari yang lalu, temanku, Do Kyungsoo, mengajakku untuk bermain. Aku memutuskan untuk memberinya kabar persetujuan jika hari ini aku bisa bermain dengannya.

Setelah mengirim pesanku tadi, aku segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi. Membuka knop pintu dan bersiap untuk mandi. Sesaat aku ingin menyalakan _shower_ , aku menangkap bayangan diriku di cermin besar, lalu berjalan kecil untuk lebih mendekati si cermin. Aku memperhatikan lekuk wajahku, dan menemukan jika rambutku sudah mulai memanjang hingga bagian depannya hampir menutupi wajahku. Ah aku paling malas untuk memotong rambut. Aku bahkan bisa setahun sekali untuk memotongnya. Namun jika berbicara soal warna rambut, aku bisa tiga kali dalam setahun untuk mengubahnya.

Aku mengusak rambutku yang berwarna coklat madu. Aku suka sekali rambutku dengan warna yang seperti ini. Tersenyum memperhatikan rambutku sendiri seperti orang _sinting._ Karna aku teringat jika seseorang di sana yang membuatku menjadikan warna rambut ini sebagai warna rambut favoritku.

.

 _Flashback_

 _._

 _Two Years Ago_

 _Aku melangkahkan kakiku penuh semangat menuju kelas delapan-satu. Hari ini adalah hari bebas belajar. Ya! Karna kami semua baru saja menyelesaikan ujian tulis kami dan dalam beberapa hari ke depan, kami akan mendapatkan libur panjang._

 _Aku memasuki ruangan kelas yang terlihat sepi, mataku melihat ke arah jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kananku._

 _"Ah sudah pukul tujuh tapi masih sepi, eh?" Aku bergumam sambil melangkahkan kakiku menuju tepat dudukku._

 _Aku tersenyum saat manik mataku menemukan teman sebangkuku yang hari ini sudah hadir untuk sekolah walau hanya classmeet._

 _"Hai Chanyeol!" Aku menyapanya yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan ponsel yang ada di depan wajahnya._

 _"Oh, hei, Baek! Ah kau mengganti warna rambutmu?" Chanyeol memperhatikan ke arah rambutku._

 _"Eh? Iya, hehe. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Aku diam-diam sibuk menahan senyumku sendiri. Agar Chanyeol tidak melihatnya, tentu saja._

 _"Aku suka! Warna rambutmu kali ini adalah yang menjadi favoritku!"_

 _Aku kalah, aku tidak dapat menahan senyumku lagi. Tapi aku harap, wajahku tidak akan memerah._

 _"Be- benarkah? Terimaksih, Chan." Aku tersenyum bergitu lebar lalu menduduki bangku di samping bangku milik Park Chanyeol, lelaki favoritku._

 _._

 _Flashback End_

 _._

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh siang saat aku menuruni tangga sesaat setelah selesai mandi. Aku menemukan keadaan lantai satu rumahku terlihat begitu sepi. Lalu aku berjalan ke ruang makan, dan tidak menemukan salah satu Ayah atau Ibu yang mungkin sedang sarapan.

Aku berdecak sebal saat mataku menemukan sebuah _notes_ yang tertempel di lemari pendingin.

"Ayah dan Ibu sedang pergi ke rumah Paman Kim dan mungkin pulang agak petang. Ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu diatas meja ruang makan, serta uang jajan untuk satu hari ini. Jangan nakal jika ingin bermain di luar dan jangan lupa mengunci pintu ya, _aedul!"_ – Eomma^^

Untung saja hari ini aku ada janji dengan Kyungsoo. Coba kalau tidak? _Home alone._

.

.

Hari ini cukup panas, untung saja aku hanya mengenakan kaus tipis berwarna putih yang bergambar _Captain Amerika_ di sisi depannya, serta celana _jeans_ pendek selutut. Aku sampai di rumah Kyungsoo tepat pukul sebelas siang. Melihat dari depan rumah Kyungsoo, sepertinya hari ini ia juga _home alone_ , karna aku tidak menemukan dua mobil yang biasa terparkir di depan rumahnya.

 _Ting Tong_

Setelah menunggu kurang dari dua menit, Kyungsoo datang membukakan gerbang halaman depan rumahnya.

"Hai, Baek. Aku kira kau tidak jadi ke rumahku." Kyungsoo menyapaku singkat lalu segera mempersilahkan aku memasuki rumahnya. Lalu ia menutup kembali gerbang rumahnya.

"Jadi, dong. Hari ini Ayah dan Ibuku sedang tidak di rumah. Aku mau mati bosan jika hanya berdiam diri di kamar sendirian?"

"Ku kira kau lebih memilih tidur seharian sampai Ayah dan Ibumu pulang ke rumah." Kyungsoo menjawab sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Tanpa mempersilahkan aku masuk, aku sudah berjalan mengikuti langkahnya.

"Aku memang suka tidur, Soo. Tapi tidak se ekstrim itu juga."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar jawabanku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Mau main di ruang tengah atau di kamarku? Kebetulan aku juga sedang di rumah sendirian."

Aku berfikir sejenak.

"Hm di sini saja, deh. Sekalian menonton dvd bagaimana?"

"Boleh. Kau tunggu di sini, ya. Aku akan mengambilkan minum."

"Oki doki." Aku menjawab singkat lalu mendudukan diriku di sofa empuk milik keluarga Do.

.

.

.

Aku sampai di rumah sekitar pukul tujuh malam dan menemukan kedua orang tuaku sudah sampai di rumah. Setelah menyapa mereka dan berbasa-basi, aku langsung menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai dua, ke kamarku.

Oke, saat ini aku bisa dikatakan tidak dengan keadaan _mood_ yang baik. Di rumah Kyungsoo _mood_ ku masih cukup bagus. Namun ketika selesai menonton dvd _Me Before You_ yang diperankan oleh Emilia Clarke dan Sam Claflin, aku mendadak teringat oleh Park Chanyeol. Entah mengapa.

Tadi saat di rumah Kyungsoo, aku memutuskan untuk bercerita kepada padanya perihal Parck Chanyeol. Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya sahabatku di sekolah menengah atas ini yang tahu semua perasaanku tentang Chanyeol. Namun saat aku bercerita padanya mengenai aku yang kembali berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, ia justru memberi tanggapan yang tidak mengenakkan untukku. Kyungsoo berkata "Astaga Baek, masih saja tentang Park Chanyeol." lalu "Apa kau tidak bisa _move on_? Semuanya sudah jelas, Baek. Kau bisa mencari lelaki yang bisa menerimamu menjadi pasangannnya."

Aku tahu tentang hal itu, Soo. Tapi bolehkah aku menyimpan harapanku yang kecil ini sendiri? Aku pikir harapanku yang tidak mungkin terwujud ini pun tidak akan mengganggu orang lain jika aku menyimpannya sendiri, di dalam hatiku.

Aku tahu jika Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyukaiku sebagai lelakinya, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku bisa apa jika hatiku ini masih saja berdegup keras jika aku bahkan hanya mengucapkan namanya?

Park Chanyeol cinta pertamaku. Park Chanyeol yang menyadarkanku jika aku ini adalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang memiliki masalah mengenai hubungan lawan jenis. Aku tidak tahu itu bermula sejak kapan, namun yang aku ketahui adalah saat aku menduduki bangku kelas sembilan, aku telah terjatuh jauh dalam pesonanya.

Aku tahu jika aku terlalu lancang untuk menyukai teman sebangkuku sendiri, yang notabennya adalah seorang lelaki. Entah karna aku yang terlalu egois atau hatiku yang bahkan tidak sanggup berpindah ke lain orang, sampai detik ini aku masih saja mencintainya. Satu hal yang sangat menyedihkan adalah ketika dirimu mengucapakan "Aku mencintainya." Dan saat itu pula orang yang kau cintai tidak tahu satu hal apapun tentang dirimu, berbalik dengan dirimu yang mengetahui segala apapun tentangnya.

Mungkin ini adalah sebuah hukuman karna aku sudah menentang hukum alam. Tapi yang perlu kalian ketahui, aku tidak akan memaksa berhenti mencintainya. Aku akan berhenti jika suatu saat degupan jantung ini sudah hilang saat mengucapkan namanya, aku akan berhenti jika darahku tidak lagi berdesir dengan cepat jika menatap kedua matanya, atau aku akan berhenti jika aku tidak lagi merasakan gugup hingga tanganku mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat membalas pesan darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Finally its Friday!_ " Aku berteriak senang saat memasuki halaman rumahku.

Lima hari bahkan terasa begitu cepat setelah terakhir aku pulas tertidur setelah menangis di kamarku. Ya, sesaat setelah aku pulang dari rumah Kyungsoo. Mungkin hari-hari begitu terasa cepat karna tugas yang tidak ada hentinya. Jadi aku terlalu menyibukan diri dengan pelajaran dan melupakan lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol.

Ah jika teringat namanya, aku jadi ingat jika sudah lima hari ini aku tidak _sign in_ akunku. Pantas saja aku tidak menerima satu pun notifikasi di _handphone_ ku.

Setelah selesai menulis _username_ dan memasukan _password_ milikku, aku menemukan lima _direct messages_ yang belum terbaca. Jantungku mulai bergdegup kencang saat menemukan akun bernama Chanyeol Park dengan _username_ real_pcy berada di paling atas di dalam _list_ pesan masuk.

real_pcy: Hi, Baek. Aku ingin berbicara mengenai suatu hal.  
13/06/16, 8:10 PM

real_pcy: Apa kau sudah tidur?  
13/06/16, 9:40 PM

real_pcy: Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?  
14/06/16, 4:23 PM

real_pcy: Baek, apa kau sudah tidak menggunakan akun ini? Apa kau juga mengganti nomor  
ponselmu? Mengapa aku begitu sulit menghubungimu?  
15/06/16, 7:11 AM

real_pcy: Baekhyunee…  
16/06/16, 3:19 PM

Mataku membaca satu persatu pesan dari Chanyeol. Lalu menjatuhkan ransel milikku di dekat nakas. Bahkan diriku tidak sadar jika sudah berjalan sambil terus membaca pesan dari Chanyeol hingga kini aku telah sampai di kamarku sendiri.

Mataku terus terfokus pada lima pesan yang dikirimkan Chanyeol. Bukan, bukan karena jumlah pesan yang membuatku tercengang. Namun,

"Sial. Kenapa Chanyeol kembali memanggilku seperti itu?"

Pikiranku kalut. Tanpa melepas seragam sekolahku untuk berganti pakaian santai rumahan, justru aku malah merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur, dengan keadaan tanganku yang masih menggenggam ponsel, dan dengan kaus kaki yang belum terlepas dari kaki mungilku.

Pikiranku melayang jauh ke sebuah kejadian yang sudah satu setengah tahun beralu. Tck, bahkan aku belum dapat melupakannya.

.

 _Flashback_

 _._

 _Suasana sekolah mendadak ricuh dengan orang-orang yang sibuk berkumpul dan terpisah menjadi beberapa kubu di setiap sisi sekolah. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin sekolah dengan terburu-buru. Memberanikan diri untuk berhadapan dengan setiap murid yang menatapku tidak suka._

 _"Hei lihat si lelaki cantik itu! Apa dia benar-benar tidak tahu malu?"_

 _Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan kembali berjalan, berusaha mengabaikan perkataan mereka._

 _"Dasar tidak tahu diri! Dijadikan sahabat oleh Park Chanyeol tapi malah menaruh hati padanya dan merengek untuk dijadikan pacar. Teman macam apa itu?"_

 _"Benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Jelas-jelas Park Chanyeol menyukai kakak senior yang cantik. Bukan menyukai lelaki tak normal sepertinya."_

 _Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menulikan telingaku. Mengabaikan perasaan sesak di dadaku, tapi sialnya air mata ini tetap jatuh._

 _Aku tidak tahu dari mana rumor ini beredar. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali._

 _Kakiku berjalan agak cepat untuk membeli makan siang dan segera melesak pergi dengan berlari menuju kelasku saat diriku sudah mendapatkan pesananku._

 _Aku tidak tahu jika berlari dari kantin sekolah menuju kelasku di lantai dua akan terasa begitu lambat seperti ini. Tatapan orang-orang begitu mematikan seperti ingin menamparku keras di pipi. Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku hingga aku tidak sadar, aku menabrak seseorang._

 _Brughh_

 _"Aw- "_

 _Aku jatuh terduduk dengan keadaan tanganku masih menggengam makanan yang tadi aku beli di kantin._

 _"Baek- Ap- apa kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Seseorang berjongkok di depanku. Mata sipitku dan mata bulatnya bertemu. Aku sadar, itu Park Chanyeol._

 _"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Aku menjawab lalu berusaha bangkit dari posisi jatuhku._

 _"Baek- " Aku menatapnya saat dirinya memanggil namaku._

 _"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu." Saat ia selesai dengan kalimatnya, jantungku berdegub bergitu keras. Bertalu-talu hingga rasanya ingin melompat keluar dari rongga dadaku._

 _Aku mengikuti langkahnya saat aku sudah dengan posisi berdiriku. Memperhatikan punggung bidangnya dari belakang._

 _Chanyeol mengajakku berjalan ke arah ruangan kosong di lantai dua yang biasanya digunakan untuk menaruh beberapa peralatan yang sudah tidak terpakai._

 _"Aku tidak tahu rumor ini berawal dari mana. Tapi aku harap kau tidak perlu memperdulikan mereka, Baek." Chanyeol membuka suara saat dirinya sudah sampai di dalam lebih dulu._

 _Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan menatap matanya penuh tanya._

 _"Aku tidak tahu tapi mungkin aku terlalu dekat denganmu hingga mereka semua bisa mengada-ada dan membuat rumor seperti ini."_

 _"Atau mungkin aku terlalu sering memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Baekhyunee' yang terdengar begitu feminism bagi mereka. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa." Matanya bersirobok menabrak manik mataku. Aku tidak bisa mengartikan tatapannya._

 _Tanganku gemetar._

 _Cukup, Chan. Ini terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Kejujuranmu terasa begitu menusuk jantungku sendiri._

 _"Aku minta maaf atas beredarnya rumor ini yang mungkin mengganggum, Baek. Mulai sekarang aku akan duduk bersama Shin Ah dan bertukar duduk dengan Jihae. Kau bisa duduk dengan Jihae setelah aku sudah pindah. Aku juga berjanji untuk berhenti memanggilmu 'Baekhyunee'. Maafkan jika aku bersalah dimatamu, Baek. Maaf jika aku belum bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu." Chanyeol selesai dengan kalimatnya dan menepuk bahuku singkat._

 _Disaat pintu ruangan tertutup dan sosok Chanyeol sudah hilang di balik pintu, disaat itu pula aku sadar jika semua ini sudah jelas. Chanyeol memang tidak menaruh apapun padaku. Aku yang terlalu berharap akan segala sikap baiknya untukku._

 _Panggilan 'Baekhyunee' yang menjadi kebiasaannya untuk memanggilku mulai detik ini sudah hilang. Kebiasaannya mengantarkanku ke kantin mulai hari ini akan musnah. Dan tawa serta canda usilnya padaku saat kami masih duduk bersebelahan akan berakhir mulai saat ini juga._

 _Semuanya sudah jelas, dan di sini aku hanya bisa menangis. Di ruangan yang gelap penuh debu, aku hanya bisa menekuk kakiku dan menenggelamkan wajahku diantara kedua lututku. Aku terisak dalam diam._

 _._

 _Flashback End_

 _._

 _._

Oh oke, sepertinya jatuh tertidur tanpa niat untuk tidur sehabis menangis menjadi kebiasaanku akhiri-akhir ini. Aku bahkan belum melepaskan seragam sejak tiga jam yang lalu, dan oh! Astaga aku belum mandi.

Mataku menangkap jam dinding kamarku yang sudah menunjukan pukul 7:09 PM saat aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Satu hal yang tidak aku sukai adalah mandi sore disaat matahari sudah tenggelam. Itu namanya jadi mandi malam.

.

Selesai mandi aku memtuskan untuk merapihkan kamarku. Saat aku sedang melipat _bedcover_ , aku menemukan ponselku tergeletak di kasur. Lalu aku mengambilnya dan _boom!_ Pesan dari Park Chanyeol masih terpampang jelas di layar ponselku. Aku sadar, aku belum membalasnya sama sekali.

baekhyunee_exo: Ada apa, Chan?

Selesai aku membalas, pikiranku mulai dipenuhi dengan berbagai spekulasi. Namun dengan kesadaran diri penuh, aku menepisnya lalu kembali melanjutkan acara membereskan kamarku ini.

 _Drrrttt_

real_pcy: Astaga kau kemana saja, Baek?

baekhyunee_exo: Maaf. Aku tidak membuka akun _twitter_ ku. Jadi aku tidak melihat pesanmu.

real_pcy: Okay tidak apa.

real_pcy: Baek, apa kau masih penasaran dengan seseorang yang sedang aku incar sekarang ini?

baekhyunee_exo: Hmm tidak terlalu, _sih._ Tapi siapa itu?

real_pcy: Rahasia! :P

baekhyunee_exo: Tidak biasanya kau main rahasia-rahasian seperti ini, Chan! Cepat beritahu aku!

real_pcy: Beri tahu tidak yaaa.

baekhyunee_exo: Chan. Aku serius.

real_pcy: Kau.

Aku sudah memberitahu kalian semua jika aku akan gugup dan keringat dingin jika hanya _chatting_ dengannya. Dan sampai sekarang nyatanya aku masih didera oleh hal menyebalkan itu.

baekhyunee_exo: Haha, Chan. Jangan bercanda. Aku tertawa saat ini, _loh._

 _Tertawa pantatmu. Aku keringat dingin sekarang._

real_pcy: Aku serius, Baek. Aku tidak bercanda.

Mataku menatap layar ponsel milikku sendiri dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa-apaan yang dimaksud olehnya? Namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika jantungku sekarang ini rasanya seperti ingin meledak.

baekhyunee_exo: Chan. Aku bingung. Sungguh.

real_pcy: Kalau bingung pegangan saja sini denganku :P

"Aku rasa Park Chanyeol sedang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan atau apalah yang mirip seperti itu." Aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri.

"Atau jangan-jangan aku yang gila?" Lanjutku sambil membuka ulang pesan dari Chanyeol. Tidak, aku tidak gila atau berhalusinasi. Ini benar pesan dari akun asli milik Park Chanyeol.

real_pcy: Baek?

baekhyunee_exo: Diam, Chan. Aku sedang mencerna semua ucapanmu.

real_pcy: Apa lagi? Apa aku kurang jelas? Orang yang sedang aku incar sekarang ini adalah kau, Baek. Apa begitu saja tidak paham?

baekhyunee_exo: Aku tidak bisa bicara via pesan seperti ini. Aku ingin kita bicara secara langsung.

real_exo: Okay! Aku besok akan ke rumahmu. Tunggu aku.

"Sial. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku berada di ruang tengah keluargaku. Sendirian. Karna hari ini hari Sabtu, Ibu dan Ayah masih ada jadwal bekerja di kantor mereka masing-masing. Omong-omong sekarang ini pukul sembilan pagi dan tanggal di ponselku menunjukan angka 18/06/16.

Lantaran semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi sampai detik ini aku belum tertidur sama sekali sedari malam tadi. Aku sempat merasakan kantuk, namun berhubung matahari sudah menunjukan dirinya di ufuk timur, dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam lewat dua puluh, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mandi saja dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

Aku sangat beruntung karna setiap hari, walaupun Ibu selalu bekerja, tapi beliau selalu menyiapkan sarapan pagi untukku. Tak lupa uang jajannya. Aku begitu menyayangi sosok Ibuku. Dialah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tahu bagaimana aku_aslinya. Entah Ibu mengetahui dari mana, tapi aku bersyukur karna Ibu sampai hari ini masih sangat menyayangiku dan menerimaku sebagai anak laki-lakinya. Kalau tentang Ayah, aku adalah tipikal anak yang lebih dekat dengan seorang Ibu ketimbang seorang Ayah. Mungkin aku hanya berbicara pada Ayah tentang hal-hal yang aku anggap butuh dibicarakan dengannya, selebihnya aku lebih memilih untuk bicara pada Ibu. Atau jika aku rasa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan terlalu pribadi, lebih baik menyimpannya sendiri dan menunggu waktu yang pas jika diriku ingin membicarakannya.

Sampai sekarang aku belum mampu membayangkan bagaimana jika suatu saat Ayah tau tentang penyimpanganku ini. Aku belum mampu memikirkan itu sama sekali. Jadi aku hanya akan menggelengkan kepalaku dan membuang pikiran buruk yang melintas jauh-jauh. Sedikit berharap Ayah tidak akan mengetahui hal ini dalam waktu dekat.

 _Ting Tong_

Suara bel rumahku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Aku menyeringitkan alisku bingung. Siapa yang datang sepagi ini? Apa tukang pengantar koran butuh untuk menekan bel rumah?

 _Ting Tong_

Bel kedua berbunyi, segera saja kakiku melangkah menuju kaca besar di samping pintu untuk melihat siapa yang berada di gerbang depan. Karna pandanganku tidak menemukan siapapun di dalam gerbang, akupun berniat keluar rumah untuk mengecek siapa orang yang menekan bel rumahku dari gerbang utama.

Saat aku meraih knop pintu, aku teringat sesuatu.

"Sialan. Apa Park Chanyeol benar akan ke rumahku? Dan apa dia sudah datang sepagi ini?" Dengan terburu-buru aku meraih knop pintu dan membukanya. Berlari ke arah gerbang utama.

Dari balik gerbang aku dapat mendengar bunyi deru motor yang cukup khas. Sepertinya itu sejenis motor besar; mungkin Ninja?

Tanganku meraih kunci pintu gerbang yang sebelumnya sudah aku ambil dari dalam rumah, lalu membuka gerbang utama.

"Oh, hai! Baek!"

Mataku membulat dan tanganku masih menggenggam gerbang utamaku. Aku masih belum bisa mencerna semua ini. Di hadapanku terlihat sesosok lelaki yang masih duduk di motor Ninja merahnya, dengan helm berwarna selaras dengan motornya. Tubuh tingginya terlhat bergitu pas dengan balutan jaket kulit berwarna hitam, kaki panjangnya pun terlihat menawan dengan _skinny jeans_ berwarna coklat tua.

Kemampuan otakku masih cukup baik untuk menyadari siapa sosok dihadapanku saat ini. Namun lain dengan hatiku yang masih bertanya-tanya.

"Baek? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat tangan lelaki itu melambai-lambai di depan wajahku.

"Oh y- ya aku baik. Silahkan masuk, Chan."

Lalu aku melebarkan gerbang utamaku guna motor Chanyeol yang cukup besar itu dapat memasuki perkarangan rumahku. Setelah Chanyeol dan motornya masuk, aku berjalan dan memberitahu tempat dimana ia harus menempatkan motornya.

Chanyeol melakukan instruksiku dan menempatkan motornya di garasi kecil dekat kolam ikan. Dengan segera ia mematikan mesinnya dan mencabut kunci yang sebelumnya tertancap pada motornya. Entah mengapa gerakan Chanyeol terlihat begitu lamban di mataku. Gerakannya berubah menjadi _slow motion_ saat ia membuka helm yang bertengger di kepalanya. Mataku tak lepas memperhatikannya yang sedang sibuk membuka jaket dan melipatnya asal untuk di letakkan di pergelangan tangannya.

Wajah Chanyeol belum berubah sama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Bedanya terletak di tinggi tubuhnya saja, sekarang ini ia terlihat bergitu menjulang tinggi. Aku rasa tinggiku hanya sebatas dadanya saja.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku, Baek?"

Aduh, ketahuan.

"Ehm? Ti- tidak." Ucapku lalu dengan segera membuang pandanganku yang sebelumnya terarah padanya.

"Ayo masuk." Lanjutku dan dengan segera aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumahku.

.

.

"Duduklah di sofa, aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu." Ucapku pada Chanyeol dan dirinya menjawab hanya dengan menatapku lalu tersenyum manis.

Aku berjalan ke arah dapur dengan segala kekuatanku. Apa-apaan senyumnya tadi? Tega sekali kau Park Chanyeol membuat jantungku mengalami serangan beruntun seperti ini.

Setelah mengambil minum dari dapurku, aku berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan mendapatkan Chanyeol sudah duduk di sofa sambil terlihat sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Ini minumnya. Maaf, ya seadanya. Hehe." Ucapku canggung lalu mengambil duduk di sofa lainnya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapanku lalu memasuki ponselnya di saku celananya. Lalu menatapku yang sedang memperhatikan tv_pura-pura memperhatikan tv.

"Baek."

"Ya?" Mataku menatapnya. Aku dapat melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang berbeda kali ini. Selama kami berteman 3 tahun di sekolah menengah pertama, aku belum pernah sekalipun mendapatkan tatapan yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa duduknya jauh-jauh, _sih?_ Sini dong." Ucapnya santai lalu menepuk sofa di sampingnya.

"Ah y- ya." Ucapannya bagaikan perintah di telingaku. Lalu aku dengan bodohnya berjalan dan mengambil duduk di sampingnya.

Saat aku baru mendudukan diriku di sofa, Chanyeol dengan sigap merangkul bahuku lalu merapatkan diriku untuk mendekat padanya. Nafasku tercekat. Badanku sedikit bergetar karena sentuhannya terasa seperti sengatan listrik bagiku.

"Kau kenapa, Baek?" Chanyeol menatapku_lagi.

"Aku ti- tidak apa-apa." Jawabku tergagap dan dengan mataku yang masih fokus ke depan, menghindari tatapannya.

Tangan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya ada di bahuku beralih menggenggam tanganku yang sebelumnya berada pada sisi sofa. Sontak aku mengarahkan pandangnku untuk menatapnya. Bukannya menjelaskan sesuatu, Chanyeol malah membawa tanganku lalu menciumnya singkat.

Aku tidak dapat berbohong kepada diriku sendiri. Perasaan ini memang benar masih utuh, tidak ada yang berubah. Dengan tatapan penuh tanya, aku mencoba menyelami mata indah milik Chanyeol. Namun setela beberapa detik aku tidak bisa mengartikan tatapannya sama sekali.

"Apa kau masih bingung, hm?"

Aku yang mendengar ucapannya hanya mengangguk. Diriku tidak berbohong karna nyatanya aku memang masih belum paham dengan situasi ini. Chanyeol yang melihat aku mengangguk bingung, lalu tersenyum_sangat manis. Aku sampai tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya.

 _Cup_

Mataku membulat saat dengan mudahnya Chanyeol menciumku tepat di bibir_ciuman pertamaku. Jantungku bertalu-talu dengan cepat. Aku menguatkan genggaman tanganku yang masih ada di genggamannya. Nafasku tercekat saat Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya dan memperdalam ciuman sepihaknya. Aku terus meremas tanganku di dalam genggamannya, dan Chanyeol merespon dengan mengusap tanganku sangat lembut. Entah bodoh atau terbawa suasana, aku justru perlahan menutup mataku juga sesaat Chanyeol telah menutup matanya dan kembali memperdalam ciuman kami.

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibirku dengan lembut, namun aku masih bertahan. Tidak menggerakkan bibirku sama sekali. Sesaat setelahnya, Chanyeol menyesap bagian bawah bibirku cukup dalam hingga aku mengeluarkan suara aneh. Aku yang _shock_ dengan suara yang aku keluarkan sendiri lalu dengan cepat membuka mataku. Menemukan mata Chanyeol yang sudah terbuka dan menatap balik ke arahku. Dengan bibirku yang masih menempel di bibirnya, lalu dengan memberanikan diri aku melepas tautan tangan kami dan tanganku beralih pada dada bidang seorang Park Chanyeol. Sesaat tanganku sampai di dadanya, aku merasakan jantungnya yang berdegub kencang, sama seperti milikku. Aku tersenyum, lalu mendorong pelan dadanya hingga tautan kami terputus.

Aku menundukan pandanganku. Memainkan jari-jariku guna menghilangkan segala kegugupan yang aku rasakan seusai ciuman kami. Namun ternyata hasilnya nihil. Jantungku masih saja berdetak dengan hebatnya.

"Apa sekarang sudah jelas?" Suara serak seseorang di hadapanku ini terdengar begitu indah di telingaku.

Aku menaikkan pandanganku dan menatapnya. Menggigit bibirku gugup lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol yang masih menatapku kembali tersenyum. Dengan gerakannya yang sangat cepat, tubuh besarnya bertubrukkan dengan tubuh mungilku karna sebuah pelukan.

.

.

Setelah insiden ciuman dan pelukan tadi, entah mengapa beban yang aku rasakan selama dua tahun ini menguap walau secara perlahan. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku dari Chanyeol. Bahkan saat ia meneguk minuman kalengnya_lagi.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku? Aku tampan, ya?"

"Ih. Apa, _sih._ Jangan terlalu _pede_ , ya." Jawabku sambil menatapnya sinis dan membuang pandanganku darinya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar jawabanku lalu terkikik singkat dan menarik hidungku untuk mencubitnya gemas.

"Sakit, Chan!" Aku sedikit meninggikan suaraku lalu mengusap hidungku yang mungkin sudah mulai memerah.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, ia menarik kepalaku untuk berbaring pada pahanya. Aku yang tidak menyadari gerakannya, lalu terjatuh dengan mudahnya di paha seorang Park Chanyeol.

Aku menatap wajah Chanyeol yang berada di atas wajahku. Diapun sama, masih menatapku sambil tersenyum kecil. Dengan mudahnya Chanyeol mengusak rambutku dan memainkannya. Aku yang tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa hanya menatapnya sambil berusaha untuk meredakan degupan jantungku yang berlebihan. Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh_lagi sebelum pandangannya dia alihkan ke layar tv.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Ucapku. Lalu pandangan kami bertemu lagi.

"Aku sudah. Kau belum sarapan?" Jawabnya.

"Aku sudah juga." Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. Aku tahu jika saat ini diriku tidak boleh banyak bergerak. Posisiku sangat berbahaya jika ingin bergerak berlebihan. Salah bergerak sedikit saja, mungkin sesuatu di balik celana Chanyeol akan bereaksi. Mungkin.

"Matamu merah sekali, Baek? Apa kau sakit?" Chanyeol membuka suaranya lagi dan menarik wajahku untuk menatapnya.

"Iyakah?" Aku bertanya lalu mengusap mataku. Ini mungkin karna efek belum tidur.

"Aku tidak sakit. Namun aku belum tidur dari semalam, hehe." Lanjutku lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Astaga, kau belum tidur?" Chanyeol mengubah tatapannya menjadi serius.

"Iya. Ke- kenapa?" Jawabku.

"Aku akan marah jika sekali lagi aku menemukan matamu memerah lagi karna tidak tidur, Baek."

"Iy- iya. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

" _Good boy._ Sudah, sekarang kau tidur. Aku akan membangunkanmu menjelang waktu makan siang."

"Hu'um." Lalu aku sedikit merubah posisiku supaya nyaman dan perlahan menutup mataku yang sudah sangat merasakan kantuk.

Aku rasa, ucapan Chanyeol akan selalu terdengar seperti perintah mutlak di telingaku. Aku tidak akan bisa menolak segala perintahnya.

Aku mulai memasuki alam mimpiku saat tangan Chanyeol berusaha mengusap-usap lembut pucuk kepalaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Wkwk gua gajelas banget sumpah. Belum sempet lanjut ff yang sebelumnya malah dapet ide baru yang harus banget disalurkan. Iyalah ya,** ** _because the story above is based on a true story_** **. Yaelah wkwk. Tapi serius, ya kurang lebih kaya gitu lah ya.  
Rencananya ini bakal jadi two-shot. Tapi nunggu respon kalian di kotak review dulu sih EHEHE. Bakal di lanjut kalo sekiranya kalian emang masih mau lanjut. Udahlah ya gitu aja.**

 **Buat yang nanya fanfict sebelah kapan lanjut, sabar aja ya. Gua lagi keder sendiri lanjutnya mau kaya gimana wkwkwk.**


End file.
